


Compass (famILY, because no matter which side it’s on, we are all sides) (request)

by SanderRohde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Mostly Dialogue, other sides are mentioned, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Patton and Janus talk about famILY. And Janus really wants cookies.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailor Sanders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sailor+Sanders).



> Another request, this one for moceit by my good friend and Thomas Sanders Project partner, Sailor Sanders (YourFatherlyFigure.)

“We need to meet up again.”

“We do, do we? Tell me, how’s Roman doing?”

“I thought you knew. Ever since I checked up on him, he won’t listen to me. Only side that has been in there is Virgil. And I think that probably means they are talking about you.”

“This is hard to say by phone, y’know, Janus. I would like to see your face.”

“But someone has to look over Remus.”

“You’re right, but you were recently accepted by Thomas. And I made cookies!”

“I suppose it is a serious conversation about the good of Thomas and all that. We are both involved in that sort of a thing, so it might be easier. But don’t blame me if Remus comes looking.”

“Blame you? Hell no. Remus comes over sometimes to get cookies!”

“Really?”

“Fine, I’ve only recently started to do that, let him I mean, but it means there is always something unpredictable to look forward to. Refreshing, actually.”

“I never knew you liked that kind of thing. I thought you were all about the ‘straight and narrow.’”

“Jay! You and I both know that Thomas is gay!”

“You know what I mean, Patton.”

“Yeah… I do, actually. But sometimes you just have to accept change.”

“Tell that to Roman.”

(Door opens)

(Beep tone)

(End call)

“Oh, hi Janus!”

“Hi, Patton.”

“Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?”

(Breath) “You said you had cookies?”

“I did, didn’t I? (Laughs)They’re Crofters Jam ones. For Lo...gan. Hey wait. I haven’t seen him since three weeks ago. Do you think he’s ok?”

“I care about him too. Same for Virgil and Roman. And you and Remus. And ol’ Fluoride, as well.It might not seem that way sometimes, what with my opinions often clashing with the ideals of you, the moral side, but yeah I care. I care especially about all of you having genuine lives, where you exist as sides with at least the drive to do things to filter your energy through, rather than hiding that you even hide it. Healthy ways. Like baking.”

“Wait, but Logan and Roman and Virgil? Will they be ok?”

“Them and Remus, they may have to work through some things, but they will be fine. Or at least, that is if I’m being optimistic. We will need to check in with them. I do think they like shortbread, though.”

“But then that is urgent!”

“Yes it is, but what cookie is complete without the jam? Your JamILY if you will. We’re the jam.”

“Good pun, and I can tell you’re really craving those cookies, but this meeting has really illuminated some things for me.”

(Outstretched hand)

(Janus takes it)

“Help with my mindscape and I’ll help with what’s left of yours.”

“But first, cookies, right? We can save some for the others, too, if you want.”

“Agreed. First cookies. Then you get to see my planning room. We can plan things out further.”

“That would be nice. Maybe we can eventually do some famILY bonding together? Y’know, after we’ve settled this a little.”

“Or maybe famILY bonding will be just the thing to help us all connect more?”

“Sounds good. Movie night Friday, then?”

“Yeah. Make sure to bring the cookies!”

“And planning sesh right about now, right?”

“Sounds about right to me! Your room or mine?”

(Crunching sound) “Sorry. I just love these cookies. How about your room? It is closer, after all.”

“Awesome! My room it is, then! I’ve always wanted to show you! It’s actually easier to remember things there. So be prepared for that. But it is good for planning!”

(Holds out hand)

(Takes it)

“I like you, Jay.”

“I like you too, Pat, but right now is not the best time.”

“Right.”

(Walks up stairs)

“I may have smuggled some more cookies up here.”

“Really? Me too!”

(They eat their cookies together)


	2. Movie Night? FamILY? Crofters? Yes!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Patton and Deceit have to get everyone to the common room for movie night! Easier said than done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Don’t mind me, just trying to write requests, do some animatics, manage a Discord, y’know, the usual   
> Brain: But-but- movie night!  
> Me: Fine...movie night.

“Hey, kiddo! Want to join the movie night? We’re watching Big Hero 6! Your favorite!”

“I-I thought-a famILY gathering again? I’ll be there.”

“You thought what?”

“That you didn’t need me, or want me around-“

“Not the case at all! In fact, I made Crofters cookies!”

“Crofters? Crofters!!!!!”

“Yes, Crofters! And Big Hero 6!”

“I get the feeling I’m being bought- I mean this is too good-but hey, Crofters! Never mind all that, I’m in!”  
——  
“Movie night?”

“Go away Deceit.”

“Ok? We’re watching Big Hero 6. Patton and I planned it out! And we have cookies!”

“I’m still getting over the fact you compared me to-to REMUS!”

“Us Dark Side’s names aren’t to be laughed at-it’s a sign of trust I even told it to any of you.”

“I-still-Remus, of all people?????”

“C’mon, the movie night will be good-we are watching Big Hero 6!”

“And come over to the dark side just because you had cookies? Nah.”

“Your loss. It’s in the common room at 6:00.”  
——  
“Virgil, kiddo?”

(mumbling) “Yeah?”

“Just know, I planned a movie night at 6:00! (under his breath) Janus helped as well.”

“What was that? How did you know-how did you know Janus’ name?”

“Calm down, kiddo! He told us!”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN?”

“Yeah. We have cookies!”

“What? What kind?”

“Crofters shortbread linzers!”

“And what movie?”

“Big Hero 6!”

“Isn’t that Logan’s favorite movie?”

“Yes!”

“Ok. If I’m not down there at 6:00, give my space on the couch to Remy. He usually ends up crashing movie nights.”  
——-

“Remus?”

“JanJan! You came back, Double D!”

“Of course! Why would I ever not be?”

(Hugs him) “I thought you joined the stupid Lights. Oh, (looks at Janus’ guilty look) you did, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“And left me down here with Fluoride b*tch?”

“Yeah. Odyss gets on everyone’s nerves sometimes, but yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Then what are you doing down here, with the Dark Sides?”

“I created this place, y’know. The Mind Colosseum is my territory.”

“I thought you would leave for good-“

“Why would I do that?”

“-Like Virgil did-“

“Oh. Well, Patton and I-“

“Patton and you? You never worked with Patton before, I mean (stops) I mean in recent memory.”

“-Patton and I put together a movie night if you want to come.”

“Of course I want to come! Will Fluoride be there?”

“Hopefully. We’re inviting everyone, and word gets around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weather: Panic Caravan Palace-it’s the only full album I’ve been listening to for weeks.
> 
> Discord: Em❤️#9325. If you trust me with fic requests right now...

**Author's Note:**

> And now, the weather- forecasts are a high of Supertramp, and a low of Cage the Elephant.
> 
> And the promo: they (YourFatherlyFigure) and I are putting together a video for Thomas. Please send any fanart, cosplay, pictures of you wearing merch, pictures of your pets in cosplay, pictures of your stuffed animals in cosplay, messages for Thomas, and recordings of you singing Forbidden Fruit to rohdecoco6@gmail.com and/or to thomassandersproject@gmail.com. And please promote it if you can!


End file.
